Hosianism
Hosianism (from the Ancient Kalopian word Ὅσιοι, Hosioi, literally the Pious Ones or the Venerable Ones) is a Qedarite religion based on the life and teachings of Eliyahu of Yishelem, a Beiteynuese reformer and former High Priest of the Yeudish Church. Beliefs Though there are many important differences of interpretation and opinion of the Katub and Annunciation on which Hosianism is based, Hosians share a set of beliefs that they hold as essential to their faith. Eliyahu The central tenet of Hosianism is the belief in Eliyahu of Yishelem as the Spirit of God and the Savior of all mankind. Eliyahu is believed to fulfill the ancient expectations of Yeudism, and is understood to be the same as the "Spirit of God" mentioned in the Katub as the instrument of God's actions. On the exact nature of Eliyahu and his relationship with God (a branch of theology referred to as "Pneumatology", from Kalopian πνεῦμα pneuma, meaning "Spirit") there are numerous disagreements. The mainstream Hosian view following the Council of Auroria is binitarianism, the belief that God and Eliyahu are part of a single godhead, and yet different and equal persons. Hosians in the non-Aurorian Churches share this belief in the divinity and pre-existence of Eliyahu, but reject that He is a different person from God. Followers of Ordism believe that Eliyahu is lesser than God. Some minority positions believe Eliyahu to be a prophet, but just a man. The Great Hiding The Great Hiding in Hosianism refers to a belief that Eliyahu went into self-imposed exile in Heaven around 54 CE. Given that Eliyahu was and is considered the Spirit of God and the Savior of mankind, his self-imposed exile is seen as a great source of shame for all of mankind who must beg and plead for Eliyahu's forgiveness of their sins as well as for the reasons of his exile. When the time is right, Eliyahu will one day return and fill the world with justice, forgiveness and eternal salvation for all believers. His return will bring about the end of Terra and lead to the creation of a Messianic kingdom when earth and heaven will merge into one. His followers believe there are many signs that will indicate the time of his return. History Eliyahu of Yishelem was the High Priest of the Yeudish Church, who was seen as very pious, well versed in the Katub, and guided by Elyon (God). His introduction of reforms in the Yeudish Church, and his attempts to promote a more humane view of Yeudism, even to the point of accepting gentile converts, have brought him the ire of the Yeudish clergy, who managed to have him removed and exiled in the desert in 1 CE. Eliyahu became the leader of a small group of dedicated disciples in his newly established ascetic community who called themselves "the pious" (Hosioi), which was to become the core of the Hosian movement. According to the Annunciation, Eliyahu prophesies that God has ordered him to go into hiding, and will return at the end of the world to bring peace and end falsehood. In 54 CE, after a Second Exile into Hell Eliyahu indeed goes into hiding in Heven, and is never seen again, beginning the Great Hiding. His disciples, believing him to be the Saviour of the world, spread his word all around the Majatran Sea, eventually leading to the establishment of Terra's first Hosian church, the Holy Apostolic Hosian Church of Terra in 533 CE. Council of Auroria Originally, the Hosian movement was very disorganized, being based on local churches. Gradually, these local churches began to develop a hierarchy, placing bishops above priests, and later, the bishops of important cities took the title of "patriarchs". These many churches differed widely in terms of theology and customs. In 533, after the Council of Auroria ,most of these churches agreed to adopt a common hierarchy and doctrine, and established the Patriarch of Auroria as the arch-patriarch of the whole church. The Hobrazian Orthodox Church and several smaller churches rejected the creation of a Terran Arch-Patriarchy, and eventually led to the creation of the Patriarchal Church (Eastern Rite). Those churches that did accept the Council of Auroria created the Holy Apostolic Hosian Church of Terra, which was to be the largest Hosian organization in Terra until its collapse in 1819. Luthoran Abjuration In the 16th century, many groups began to resent the power and abuses of the various patriarchs, and, when their initial attempts to reform the Holy Apostolic Hosian Church of Terra were rejected, they created their own churches, independent of patriarchal authority. This movement for independence was spurred by the publishing of the "Fifteen Abjurations against the Apostolic Church", a document created by Martyn Luthor in the 16th century Holy Luthori Empire, which outlined his grievances against the rule and abuses of the Church. The Abjurations led to the creation of a number of movements and churches, with varying degrees of radicalism, which split from the Holy Apostolic Hosian Church of Terra while accepting several core beliefs, called the Luthoran Churches. The Luthoran Churches suffered numerous splits and schisms throughout the centuries. The most important of this schisms is between the Confessional or Confessing Churches, which accept the "Scionist Confession" of 1519, and retain many Patriarchal elements, and the much more radical Ameliorate Churches, created in 1523 around the ideas of Gert van Tassel. Together, the Luthoran churches are the second largest branch of Hosianism. Collapse of the Holy Apostolic Hosian Church Although the Holy Apostolic Church was based in Selucia, Hosianism remained a small minority on the Selucian islands. After a resurgence of Selucian Paganism in the 19th century, the persecution of Hosians in Selucia increased. Selucian Hosians, forced underground, continued Hosian worship in secret, but the persecutions led to a Dark Age in the Church, putting an end to the Arch-Patriarchy. The other branches of the Holy Apostolic Church, having lost contact with Auroria and believing Apostolic Succession to have ended in Selucia, became independent in 1819, putting an end to the Holy Apostolic Hosian Church of Terra. Terran Patriarchal Church The Terran Arch-Patriarchy was revived in Deltaria when a Tokundian serf from Doron Akigo, named Radoslav Volic, declared himself the Supreme Pontiff of the Terran Patriarchal Church as a form of protest against both the Deltarian New Traditions Campaign and Absolver Personality Cults, as well as the strong climate of Anti-Tokundian sentiment in his native land. Declaring all previous Arch-Patriarchs' tenures to have been nullified by the institution of the High Synod, he declared himself Arci-Patriarcha Petr I, and instantly became a local celebrity amongst the heavily Patriarchal population of the Povicskovo fief. His immense popularity brought him to the attention of his ruling Markiz within a month, and was summarily executed for treason. The Absolvers realised that very few people genuinely revered them as the Gods they claimed to be, and Vojvoda Mojmir Bátory set about lobbying for the reinstatement the Patriarchal belief system in a nation largely comprised of lapsed Patriarchalists. Approval was given by the Aristocracy, and the New Traditions campaign was unofficially suspended. Mojmir Bátory accepted the offer of the Deltarian Arch-Patriarchate, and changed his name to Pius I. The Terran Patriarchal Church was officially born, and the Terran Arch-Patriarchy became widely accepted Terra-wide. Great Schisms of 2153 For several years Arch-Patriarch Innocent I of the Terran Patriarchal Church had begun a series of infamous Cadaver Synods in which all the Kardinals in Terra tried a series of deceased clergy, saints and former Arch-Patriarchs, including Pius II, seemingly in order to discredit their legacies and pave the way for the reversal of administrative and theological changes. These changes led to a string of schisms, most notable of which those that led to the creation of the Theognosian Church, the Coburan Patriarchal Church, and the Luthori Patriarchal Church. Artanian Schism In early 2999, several of the Cardinals found that the Terran Patriarch at the time had been selling "tickets" to Heaven. The seven Cardinals founded the Artanian Patriarchal Church in 3000 and used local Artanian churches as meeting places for their ecclesiastical councils. Selucian Schism After the occupation of Pontesi by Selucia, which had been supported by the leadership of the Selucian Church leadership in Pontesi, Papa Leo I of the Selucian Church deposed and excommunicated Ansgar Þorirsson the Primate of Pontesi and all the Selucian clergy in Pontesi. The excommunications were made both for the Creed promulgated by Archeparch Þorirsson, which was considered by the Selucian Church leadership to be at odds with the one promulgated by the Papa, and also amid allegations that the Selucian Church in Pontesi was complicit in a series of atrocities committed by the "Crimson Crusaders" during their occupation of Pontesi. As a result of this schism, the Selucian Church was split in two, the Selucian Universal Church, based in Luthori and supporting Papa Leo I, and the Selucian Patriarchal Church, based in Selucia, led by Papa Marius I since 3333. Over time, the schism largely subsided, although the Province of Luthori remained only de iure part of the Selucian Patriarchal Church for a long time. Synod of Aldegaria Following a call made by Patriarch Zartosht III of the Aldegarian Patriarchal Church (ER) in 3409, the Synod of Aldegaria in 3412 reunited the Hobrazian Orthodox Church and the Patriarchal Church (ER) into a single body, the Apostolic Church of the East. Second Council of Auroria The Theognosian Church and the Selucian Patriarchal Church were united as the Aurorian Patriarchal Church following the Second Council of Auroria in 3861. Hunticism In 3941, Hunticus (a great Selucian philosopher) created a theory that much of Hosianism was metaphorical, creating the Huntic Metaphorical Church. God and the Devil were metaphors of good and bad, heaven and hell were metaphors of reward and punishment. The Calatian Church and Argonensis Church disagree as to whether God and the Devil; Heaven and hell are metaphors of something more scientific, or metaphors for earthly existence. Felenarist Movement During the late 46the century, a man by the name of Fen Shang founded a branch of Hosianisim in Indrala, based on the belief that the second coming is nigh, and in order to be saved, you need to complete ordinances so you can be like God. During most of their history, the Church of Eliyahu in the last Days was driven out of Indrala and from there sought sanctuary. After almost a century, the Felenarists returned to Indrala and began building the Church. As of yet, a member has founded a party inspired by his religion. Symbolism Though Hosianism is now Terra's dominant religion, the Early Church existed underground in most places. As such, Hosian tradition has developed a strong symbolism by which Hosians can be recognised, some more open (such as the monogram) and some more cryptic (such as stylised keys, a reference to St. Michael). The symbols still pervade Hosian religious art, though they have since lost their purpose of identifying Hosians to eachother. The Cross The Cross is considered to be the main symbol of Hosianism as a whole. The image of a cross or of crucifixion features prominently as symbolism in the Annunciation, leading to its adoption by many of the early Hosian communities as a symbol to identify by. Crucifixes can often be seen adorning the altars of many Hosian churches, as the cross is seen as a symbol of man's encounter with God through Eliyahu and the redeeming Exile in Hell of Eliyahu. In addition, because of the prevalence of crucifixion as the most horrific form of punishment in the apostolic age, many other shapes of crosses have come to be associated with apostles who were supposedly martyred on them. In liturgy, the sign of the cross is used frequently in Patriarchalism, both in public ceremony and in private prayers. Often accompanied by the words (secretly or publicly) "in the name of God and Spirit", ''the sign of the cross consists of a long vertical movement of the arm from head to around the navel ("In the name of God...", then from one shoulder to the other ("... and Spirit."). In this way, the gesture is said to symbolise both the divine (vertical) nature of God and His humanity as Eliyahu (the horizontal gesture). The Annunciation contains several references to the Cross, inspiring development of the symbolism: * After Eliyahu returns from his Second Exile in Hell, He is described by all Annunciants as bearing the wounds of crucifixion, symbolising His absolute humiliation: crucifixion, in the time of Eliyahu, was a punishment only fit for slaves and the worst criminals. * The Parable of the Cross, told by Eliyahu himself to explain his mission in the Annunciation according to Theodore, gives a more mystical understanding of the symbol: Hosianism Around Terra Hosianism is the majority religion in many nations in Terra. The religion has been time and time again referred to as the ''International Religion meaning that the religion has followers all across the world. Hosian Sects on Terra Summary of differences Patriarchal Western Patriarchal *Aurorian Patriarchal Church *Terran Patriarchal Church Eastern Patriarchal *Apostolic Church of the East **Apostolic Church of the Isles **Hobrazian Orthodox Church **Barmenian Apostolic Church **Aldegarian Apostolic Church **Coburan Apostolic Tewahedo Church Luthoran * Confessing **Confessional Ameliorate Church of Dundorf (Independent Confessing) **Luthori Church **Luthoran Church of Hulstria **The Traditionalist Lutheran Church **Independent Confessing Church of Kizenia **Independent Confessing Church of Central Macon *Ameliorate **Confessional Ameliorate Church of Dundorf (Ameliorate) **Duntrekker Amelioratism **Ameliorate Church of Kuzaki *Charismic **Good Church **Good Charismic Church *Society of Brethren Bishopal Communion *Luthorian Communion ** The Church of Luthori (High Church) ** Church of Alduria ** Bishopal Church of Ikradon ** Luthoran Church of Hulstria ** Church of Luthori in Hutori ** Bishopal Church of Kirlawa ** Bishopal Church of Klavia ** Bishopal Church of Likatonia ** Dorvish Bishopal Church ** Reformed Kalistani Church ** Church of Muzalkaz ** Voronan Church (not in communion due to perceived heresy) * Union of Nordland (Septentrine churches) ** Bishopal Church of Egelion ** Alorian Hosian Church ** Bishopal Church of Kalistan ** Kundrati Bishopal Church ** Église de Lourenne ** Mordusian Bishopal Church ** Zardic Bishopal Church ** Ancient Bishopal Church of Hulstria Hunticism Metphorical Churches *Huntic Church **Calatian Metaphorical Church **Argonensis Metaphorical Church Dragonic Churches * Dragonic Church of Komodo Category:Religion Category:Hosianism Category:Beiteynu